Washing hands properly, especially for children, can be challenging. Individuals, especially children, do not like to wash their hands. Others need to be reminded to wash their hands. Others need to be taught how to wash their hands properly. The lack of proper hand washing often leads to the spread of germs which leads to contamination throughout households, schools, restaurants, hospitals and other public places.
Most individuals are unaware of how to properly wash their hands and fewer know the proper length to do so. According to the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention and US Food and Drug Administration, it is suggested the proper length of time needed to wash hands in avoiding the spread of possible sicknesses is 20 to 30 seconds with soap and warm water. Having a device that makes washing hands interesting and educational would help lessen the spread of germs and effectively avoid the spread of sicknesses and viruses.
Humans are attracted to light and color. Therefore, it would be ideal to provide individuals with visual cues and a visual incentive to engage them (especially children) with the process of washing their hands.